The Shark Hunter
by liarscantbetrusted
Summary: A mysterious Stormrider from Akito's past has beaten up his teamates, while Kazu is in intensive care Ikki is intent on teaching this punk a lesson. Akito meanwhile is torn between his past and his happy present, the future can only wait...R&R PLEASE!
1. The Hunter and The Rabbit

The Shark Hunter: By liarscantbetrusted~

_Disclaimer I do not own air gear. Purely fan made. Enjoy~_

Chapter One: The Rabbit and The Hunter

_Back me down from backing up_

_Hold your breath now it's stacking up_

_Etched with marks but I can deal_

_And you're the problem and you can't feel_

~The All American Rejects.

The happy scream of laughter carried all the way to the other side of shore. The children were splashing each other, searching for little crabs or else, building sand castles. Normality, it was strangely refreshing.

A fine breeze whipped through Ryu's silvery hair. Smiling at the happy scene, he mopped his brow. The afternoon was surprisingly hot. Glancing over his shoulder and scanning the horizon, he exhaled in relief.

This short amount of time alone, it would not last. He couldn't kid himself he knew the truth. However, now he did not care. Now was fine. Now was great.

The only way his day could possibly be ruined was if_ He_ showed up: Zero: Experimental Neurological drug designer; complete with dark hair, glasses and Armani suit. Mentally, Zero was an identical image of The Crocodile.

_Evil._

The scars Akito and Ryu together had were reminiscent of Kaito and Zero's bonding. The scars would never leave. The many that decorated his back and arms were permanent. Each one as imprinted into his mind as the next never to fade and never to be forgotten.

The one he detested the most he tried to cover with his fringe. It extended from just above the eyebrow to the middle of the cheek. He had tried to wear an eye patch like Akito. Can you say pirate? It never worked out.

Zero likes it. _A reminder of weakness_, he had said of the scar. He was supposed to be in junior high school. Instead, the government was using him. Ryu wasn't dumb in the smart sense of dumb he was only naive. He'd never known anything but his life with Zero.

Akito was much the same with Kaito. _Normal _people had lives that were filled with more than abuse. They didn't see it that way. They only saw each other. And they held on.

To some Ryu may look like a delinquent. The scared eye had misted over white. Blind. While the other is a startling sky blue. Usually he wears comfortable black v-neck T-shirts and gray cargo shorts. It was his uniform. And, of course his dog tags. He never takes them off.

_00002_

_WIND_

A tired sigh escaped his pink lips. As he stared along the oceans shore again. The water lapped at his feet. Planning to escape for as long as possible before Zero found him. Ryu had taken a few solo trips. Always here, always to the ocean it was his spot.

He loved looking up at the sky as his footprints followed him leaving his marks in the sand. The suns lasts rays where putting up an honourable fight and soon the moon would take his place and the sharks would come out to feast.

Light and Dark.

In everyone, there is a Hunter. One who only breathes to stalk and to corner; to kill. That was Zero's revolutionary theory. Take an innocent child. Make them desperate. Make them hard. Give them an ultimatum: Kill or be killed.

That is true human nature. That is all I have known. I am Ryu Hunter. But _Rabbit_ is just fine. I find myself only a pawn. A little rabbit caught in the hunter's snare.

My name is Hunter.

I only hurt others so _Rabbit_ doesn't have to. He's weak that's all.

I'm a woman.

I'd figure I'm at least eighteen. Rabbit's only thirteen he just turned a month ago. Zero-kun gave him a _special _present, I'm jealous. He is still a child after all. Some things are best left to the more experienced.

I expect Zero-kun will come and find me soon. I hate the dark. In this cage, I can only see what Rabbit sees the boring people on the shore. I cannot just come out on my own, like that bastard Shark. I need something. My key to escape the cage, and put that damned _Rabbit_ where he belongs. I can hear him he's close. When I get out I think I'll give Zero-kun a little kiss.

I am thirsty I need a drink.

_Calm down, calm down._

His voice is icy. In every sentence there was a different meaning.

"Ryu-chan! (You little fuck!)

Have you been here all this time? (Stop fucking around!)

I was so worried! (You'll be punished.)

I looked everywhere for you. (Severely…)

Sometimes I think you do this only to hurt me. (Do not fuck around with me. Disappear one more time and I'll get Agito to cut up your other eye, you fucking piece of shit.)

We have work to do. (One more time…I fucking dare you!)"

The taller of the two held out his hand. Ryu reluctantly found himself taken along like a little child who just been scolded. His fingers crushed painfully in the older man's fist. It would be over soon. He wouldn't be hurt too bad since _she_ would come out soon (and he likes her) locking The Rabbit safely in his cage.

The truth was he liked the cage. The darkness was comforting to him. Watching from a distance, where the pain was only a vague memory.

I hope you enjoy my story.

Read and review my next chapters at your own leisure.

Comments about character and development are _very _welcome.


	2. The Memory and The Promise

_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue_.

Chapter Two:

The Memory and The Promise

_For so long I've had to bite my tongue_

_But what's the point if the feeling's gone_

_I turn my head, learned I only see some memory_

_But all I see is red._

The All-American Rejects

Every surface was misty. Every sound strange, slurred. Ryu opened his eyes. The sunlight was bright causing him to squint. He glanced at his surroundings. Debris scattered around, generally messy. It appeared to be a guest room/storage.

It was cold. Freezing actually, shivering he hugged himself. Surprised to be naked he gathered the sheets around him. After wrapping them around his waist he begins scouring the mess for his clothing.

_Shit, my head…ugh…_

He bent over to discover his clothing in jumbled pile. Bloody. Hoping it wasn't his, Ryu straightened catching his reflection in a small mirror on a desk. There was a cut on his lip and also dark circles had started forming under his eyes.

_I look like I've been mugged…fucking…head…_

Suddenly the room began spinning he grasped out for support. Tripping over his pair of Air Treks, he swore. The Clover he liked to call them. The thud of his 110-pound body caught someone's attention to his presence. A soft knock sounded. Ryu tightened his grip on the sheets.

"Ryu-kun? It's me. I'm coming in."

A familiar and slightly female voice called.

The door swung open and before him a kid well actually a very short thirteen year old boy. Blue haired and eye patched. He blushed seeing Ryu in the sheet. He smiled. The straightjackets ridiculously long sleeves covering his shy smile. In the two years, that Ryu has known Akito the kid has grown about two full inches.

Embarrassed Ryu pulled his bloody clothes toward him with his foot. Seeing The Rabbit struggle Akito suddenly remembered something dashing out of the room only to return just as quickly with a small pile of clothes in his arms he placed them on the bed, where he then sat down.

"Zero brought them."

He said simply. Still wrapped in the sheet he did not move.

"Oh. Right."

Akito blushed. Springing from the mattress, he closed the door swiftly behind him. Immediately Ryu dropped his sheet and began to dress. Feeling somewhat better, he headed out to find something for the killer migraine that had been throbbing constantly for the last five minutes.

Stepping into the hallway with his Air Treks' slung over his shoulder he tiptoed down the hallway. His socks muffling any noise he might have made.

Sliding open the doors that lead into the living room/kitchen/dining area. Only one person was watching the Television: Akito. He then turned towards Ryu smiling shyly once again.

"Morning."

He greeted cheerily.

Too cheerily for Ryu who only half-heartedly replied glancing around a little suspiciously, half expecting one of the guardians to come barrelling into the room. Doing something of less intelligence or making him do something equally stupid. Turning back to his show Akito answered the question forming in Ryu's mind.

"Bar."

Akito said. Ryu glanced at the clock above the sink. _12:43 pm._

"Oh."

That was the only comment Ryu made as he began opening cupboards in search of Tylenol. Anything that could help ease his physical pain. The mental pain being beyond just a pill, he wished. In the frantic search he sent bottles of various medications flying off the shelf.

"Crap."

Picking up the bottles and placing them where they belonged he was about to began his quest again when a little hand holding out the Tylenol was pushed into Ryu's own. Akito had apparently picked it up trying to help. Ryu thanked him.

Popping the lid off and gulping the pills straight without water. He placed the bottle along with the rest and slammed the cupboard door shut. Only to find Akito staring at him, the unblinking gaze caused The Rabbit to flush.

"What."

He barked, regretting it immediately as Akito's eyes fell to the floor.

"Nothing," He mumbled, "Sorry."

He turned to walk away. Knowing how Akito felt about the scar that Agito had given The Rabbit: Guilty. He reached out gently pulling on Akito's sleeve. Akito turned in surprised. Everyone in the Wind G-men knew that Ryu did not fight. He could not if someone came at him he froze. His body becomes rigid, like stone.

The training was there but he had never had any experience himself. It was _her _The Hunter. Of course, she could only control Ryu's body with the help of one of Zero's warped creations. He calls it Drug H. It causes a mind-altering state. In which a total different personality takes over and sends The Rabbit to into the comforting dark.

It was almost six months ago…

_Baby shark_

_Only bark_

_Has no bite_

_Has no fight_

_La lalala_

_Ha hahaha ha_

_Come on I thought you said you were a king. Ha! Princess shark!_

"Fuck off"

Tisk, tisk. I thought he enjoyed my songs.

The defensive comes easy to me. I like to play with my prey. Watch them squirm and wear them out. Then, only when their _begging_ for death do I grant their last request. I can see Sharky panting; he's tired already it's only been fifteen minutes! He's drenched in his own blood and sweat.

His fang has become weaker. I'd have thought that training with _moi,_ he would have improved a tiny bit. Apparently I hold too much by him. Oh well. I should just finish this fight off. I'm getting bored.

As I swing behind him, he's still searching for me. I wait a moment. Letting him catch up and when he doesn't. I blow in his ear; he hates that. The Fang King lashes out I doge him easily.

_Touchy._

I knock out his legs. He's winded. Time to act; I have my precious Clover over his chest, raising my leg for the final blow. Fear clear as day in the baby sharks eyes.

And then…Aaaaaahhhhhrrrrggg!!!

My own scream pierces the air. The Fang King is confused. My skull feels on fire. What's happening? It can't be-not now-_shit!_

_**Stop! You've gone too far!**_

His voice is loud in my ears.

_You fool__!_

I scream in my mind. The darkness is clouding my vision. The Fang King starts slipping from my sight. The last thing I see is his Cheshire grin. The demon Shark senses the opportunity to strike.

_I can't help him. It's over…the fool…Rabbit…that idiot…should have…left it to me…what am I here for? _

_What's the point of me?_

"Ryu? Ryu-kun are you okay?"

_I know that voice._

Snapping back to the present I look up into Akito's worried face. When I smile he smiles.

"Let's go out somewhere?"

He's surprised at me but nods his head in agreement.

"Like a date?"

He asks.

"Um, sure. It's spring so let's go see the cherry blossoms and I'll get you an ice cream."

"Okay!"

He runs to grab his AT's. I notice them, trying not to be obvious about the fact. His Fang has been missing since Akira left for some chick. About the same time, I got the scar. Agito hasn't been around much since then sulking probably. He was good friends with Akira. I was not.

I grab my own AT's and we head out the door. It's a nice day for ice cream, very warm and sunny. Spring is the best season. For new beginnings and fun trips, still there was a nagging voice warning the consequence. I ignore it.

"I want two ice creams!"

He says grasping my hand as we skate away from the house

"Don't be a pig!"

I scold him. He tries to race ahead of me only to trip on his own feet.

"Hurry up!"

I wait for him to pick himself up when he doesn't. I go over to him. Large tears are dripping onto the concrete. He's embarrassed about crying, because he fell maybe, I'm not sure.

I'm no good at deciphering why people cry, they just do. He laughs it off. I hold out my hand. He looks up and grasps it, immediately wrapping his arms around my waist.

"One moment of happiness is worth it. Especially if Ryu-Kun is there with me!"

He heard the nagging voice too. I only push him off and blush.

"I'll protect you."

He believes me and why shouldn't he?

Constructive criticism is welcome. Don't be mean. Also I'd like to know how you like my characters (Ryu Hunter and Zero) anything you want to know I'll answer in my next chapters if I can.

Thanks


	3. The Crocodile and The Gun

_Disclaimer: (Sigh) don't own, don't sue._

_~Enjoy._

Chapter Three: The Crocodile and The Gun

_I thought by now the time_

_Would take away these lonely tears_

_I hope you're doing fine all alone_

_Where do I go from here?_

~The Dixie Chicks

It seems that no one is home. A single vehicle was parked in the drive, an RV that Ryu didn't recognize. Cautiously, the boys open the door thankful no miscellaneous objects flew in their direction. Leaving their Air Trecks by the door, they tiptoe towards the hallway.

"Where's big brother and Zero. Are they still out?"

Before he could reply, two lean figures blocked their way. Both seemed incredible drunk. Ryu glance at the clock, _3:15._ They had been gone for a while. Neither boy said anything. Treading water is dangerous when in the presence of crocodiles.

"Have fun?"

Zero asked.

" …Sure."

Akito was hiding behind Ryu slightly. Kaito took a drag of his cigarette. Eyes watering Rabbit dared a step forward tugging Akito's hand for him to follow. The older men let them pass.

Once out of immediate danger they made their way into the living room. A few boxes had been packed and stacked along one wall, along with one of Akito's suitcases. Their eyes locked with a shared expression. They turned towards their guardians who had taken place at the table.

Zero motioned for them to sit down. They complied. The awkward silence interrupted by the clink of glass setting on the table. Zero only smiled while Kaito spoke:

"We're leaving tomorrow. So get the rest of your shit together Akito."

"Also, Ryu I've enrolled you in the local junior high."

Zero added.

"Wh-what? W-why what for? Move why?"

Ryu sputtered.

"More trouble in the city than on the coast." Zero said. "Kaito's been promoted. Head of Wind now, we've been celebrating."

Only smoke issued from Kaito's lips he was obviously pleased the reaction. Akito got up silently and headed for his room. Ryu looked up as Akito left about to protest but Akito only shook his head. Zero was smiling when Ryu returned his attention.

"Hey, don't be such a downer. Have a drink, Kaito pour him a drink."

Amber liquid swells to the brim of three glasses. Together they looked expectantly at Ryu who lifted the glass to his lips. It smelled wrong and there was something white floating at the bottom of the glass. It had begun to fizz. Without thinking he just drank, making a sour face at the bitter taste. Kaito laughs. Zero pours himself another round.

"You're so thin, Ryu. You look like a girl."

Zero continues.

"Even you're hairs in a girl's style and it's just as long as Akito's-you two could be sisters!"

Just a couple of old hyenas, they shriek in their laughter. Ryu doesn't reply, his head was spinning again. He needed some Tylenol. He pushed out his chair and almost fell over. It couldn't be that possible just one drink had made him like this. The Crocodiles had been drinking since noon!

_What's wrong with me? _

He stumbled on the way to find the familiar bottle he'd used only this morning. He opened the cupboard and selected a bottle at random. It's was too blurry. He didn't recognize the lettering.

_Shit! Why can't I see straight?_

He tried another bottle but it only fumbled through his fingers. Forgetting about the medication, he concentrated on standing without falling. An image sprang into his mind.

_That white stuff in the glass. What was it? _

He looked over at the two suspects-still making petty jokes about his appearance.

"Hey Ryu lets put some barrettes in your hair. Then you will look like a pretty girl."

Zero came up to him and sat him back in his seat and as he started pulling at Ryu's hair. He felt his head and pulled off what appeared to be a little plastic heart barrette. The other two started laughing again. Their voices were grating in his ears.

"Fuck off."

With slurred speech and a less than graceful walk Ryu was screwed and he knew it. The others stopped laughing. They glanced at each other and whispered between them. Kaito grimed satisfied and blew more smoke at Ryu.

"Ryu you don't look so good. Kaito help him to the bathroom. I think our little girl is going to be sick."

Kaito's hands heavy on his shoulders. As was yanked out of his seat by his armpits and tossed over Kaito's shoulder his only nausea increased. Once Kaito reached the bathroom he dropped Ryu unceremoniously on the hard tile.

The floor was cold. With no energy left, he felt like he could just fall asleep right here. However, Kaito lifted Ryu up by his silver strands and directed his face to the toilet. Just in time.

The taste of half digested ice cream and french-fries came up. He felt somewhat better, the room wasn't spinning anymore but the bright lights still burned his eyes. Kaito removed Ryu's socks, slowly working his way up as he tugged off his shorts and then pulling the sick covered black t-shirt up from over his head.

_Ugh, cannot…move…so tired-_

He lay on the floor as Kaito turned off the bathroom light. It took a while to adjust to the dark. Feeling hands wrap around his ankles, Ryu found himself being dragged. He could only moan in discomfort. The Crocodile lifted him up and threw him onto a bed. It was not the bed he woke up in. Everything smelled like smoke.

It made him gag.

A thud on the bed told him Kaito had gotten beside him. He rolled Ryu over so that he was on his stomach. Feeling Kaito's hands on him again made him shiver. Sick of being touched, Ryu tried to sit up but Kaito was much stronger. He pinned the minor easily. Something icy and heavy had been placed on his back. A gun.

He stopped moving, finally getting the message. Trying to shut himself down Ryu closed his eyes as finally Kaito's hands grabbed his waist pulling off the last article of clothing. Kaito crouched over Ryu his touch causing Ryu to shiver again. His breath reeked of alcohol as he whispered in his ear.

"My going away present."

Ryu tried to break away. Kaito only held him closer and tighter.

"Listen."

Ryu tried to cry out. Who would hear him? He quieted, Kaito still held his hand over Ryu's mouth. They listened to the light footsteps just outside the door. A deep voice-_His-_voice.

"Oh, well Ryu-kun's gone to bed early. Would you like a drink?"

A door closed. A feint click of a lock sounded. Ryu could feel the tears stinging in his eyes. He had to protect him. _To save him_. They could do anything to him, he didn't care. But not Akito never Akito, not his little brother -his best friend- his only friend

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

"_I'll protect you." _

_I promise._

_And he believes me. Why shouldn't he?_

_I hope you are enjoying my story. Anyway review. Critic is very welcome!_

_~liar_


	4. The Answer and The Call

Disclaimer: Ditto. Enjoy chappie.

Chapter Four: The Call and The Answer

_And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_-_Kelly Clarkson

You can wake up some days and your king of the world. In the same moment, you are wishing you were never born. On those days, I can feel him. He is holding me tight, our naked flesh chaffing. The shivering happens.

He places his hand on my mouth. I want to sink my teeth into his bony fingers. I want to hurt him. He tries to choke off my cries. I have to warn… to protect….

How could I? I couldn't even save myself…

Because I'm weak.

_He betrayed me!_

Because I'm so naive.

_He said I was the only one, that bastard I'll kill him!_

Because I'm so foolish!

_Who's whining! You better stop you're pissing me off!_

…Hunter?

_Ah. The Rabbit I thought I locked you in your cage._

We've never been able to communicate before…this is just like…

_That Bastard Agito and his bitch._

Don't talk about him like that!

_I'll fucking talk the way I want. So shut the fuck up._

…

_Do you always do what you're told?_

I don't have to explain myself to you.

_He betrayed you too, you know._

…

_Yes. He took your little friend from you. He made him beg. He made him-_

Stop! I don't want to hear!

_He trapped him. Came at him with his fake intentions. Just like Kaito did to you. To me…_

I promised…I couldn't save him…

_And he fucked him. He raped him. All you do is bitch and moan. Be a fucking man and get mad! Fight back!_

I can't I'm too…

_Get __mad__! Rabbit! Break something! Throw a fucking insult!_

I can't!

_GET MAD, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF USELESS SHIT!_

I CAN'T!

_Whatever you say…_

I can't fight him he's too…

_You have to! Don't you get it? He's using you! He used me too!_

That's why you're mad? He used us, big surprise.

_I'm trying to help you, you ungrateful-_

-Get out of my head!

…

I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, Hunter don't go!

She's gone…

"Wake up!"

The voice was male.

I felt something sting my cheek. I opened my eyes. Zero was standing in the doorframe. A paperback novel fell beside me.

"Ryu, get up off your lazy ass! You have school."

I was in my own bed now. Someone had moved me during the night. I felt dirty. The thought of someone touching my in my sleep made me cringe. I sat up despite my disgust. Every part of me hurt. Bruises blue and green had formed on my thighs and around my pelvis.

Hunter's conscience was no longer beside mine. I am completely alone now.

I get out of the bed. Zero still standing in the hallway. I see him staring at me. Lustfully, I imagine him throbbing in his slacks. I casually pull on my shorts and slowly pull my black T-shirt over my morning-tousled locks.

He doesn't even try to hide his greedy expression. Perhaps he's regretting letting Kaito have me. I stand before him and wait for him to move. He does not move an inch

"You have a uniform I bought it for you." He says. "And hurry up. I don't have all day."

Pushing the bag towards me, I accept it. He could have said something. _Damn pervert._ I take it from him and begin to undress quickly again. Pulling on the uniform. I pretend I don't notice the fact that he's boring holes into my body with his retinas.

I finally finish and I stand in front of him expecting him to move. He looks down on me, smiling. He puts his finger under my jaw lifting my face closer to his.

"You really do have a girl's body. Ryu-kun."

I try to pull away but that only excites him more. He pushes me against the doorframe and grabs my lip with his teeth. He inserts his tongue and when he's finished, he shoves me out of the room.

He only wanted to see if I'd been spoiled by Kaito. I hope he has his answer. I dash away from him stumbling, in my need to get away fast. I need to get away from him. From here, from _this house_.

I grab my AT's and run. I don't go to school that day. I only run. I will not stop.

Only returning when the police find me at a bus stop; soaking wet and hungry. Where else can I go?

I have no one. I hold myself remembering him. It has only been one night since they left. Why is that so hard? It's as if his face is already slipping away.

_I need you, Akito!_

The police took me '_home'. _Zero apologizes for the trouble his '_little brother'_ had caused them. He promises it will not happen again. He even offers them a drink. They politely decline. I want to tell them before they leave but who would believe me.

_Zero, oh no not him? How could you even think that! He's so kind. Also very powerful…handsome…charming…_

I do not exist.

I have no birth certificate or even a passport. I was born for research. For the government. They forgot about me. That is why I have nowhere to go. I will not be able to get a house or a job.

I suffered quietly while I upheld Kaito's twisted laws along side Agito. I bit my tongue every time I woke up with no recollection of the night before. I never questioned it. We had run away before.

They were always _my_ ideas. I always got us in trouble. Akito usually got us out. But most times, we were punished together. They let us runaway. Because they knew, we would come back…

_Always._

As soon as the door shuts. The blows come. Worse because of the cold my skin is tight and brittle. The slaps leave red marks against the grayish/bluish hue I have come to sport. He knocks me down. I'm too exhausted to give much of a fight. He's only kicking me halfheartedly. He's bored.

"Get up."

I do as I'm told. Holding my sides.

…_Do you always do what you're told?_

Fuck off. I don't have to explain myself to you.

_He betrayed you too you know._

…

"Strip."

He's made himself comfortable with a drink in his hand. I pull off my wet shirt and socks ands pants from his damn uniform. I'm really starting to shake violently from the cold. I walk away from his sight. He doesn't object as I stalk towards the bathroom.

Just as I'm reaching for a towel to dry off he grabs my wrist and pulls me toward him. I gasp out in surprise. Against my will I can feel his warmth. He's so warm. I can hear his heartbeat I can also feel him getting tight while pressing against my waist. I've stopped shaking. I don't struggle against him as I would have normally.

This is all I have known. When the fear finally turns into pleasure and the anger turns to happiness. You will cloth yourself in his lies and abuse and you will hide.

It's the only way to protect yourself from his rage. You accept it. Because deep inside you know he is the _only_ one you have left. You hold on to him. And you will not ever let go. I understand now.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispers.

And I won't.

I do as I'm told.

_Hope you enjoyed this chappie. _

_Let me know how it's going._

_Critic and Ideas are welcome_


	5. The Innocent and The Guilty

Disclaimer: How many times can I say this? I DO NOT OWN AIR GEAR. In addition, I do not intend to commit infringement or copyright! Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Five: The Innocent and The Guilty

_I need this like the water in my lungs  
The drowning in silence, biting my restless tongue  
Because we're too consumed, too shallow  
Playing the victims, playing the innocent ones_

-Hidden in plain view

It has been one year since my last escape. Hunter's conscience still remains quiet. I imagine her lonely skeleton in _the cage_. She's so stubborn. However many times I've pleaded for her to forgive me, she won't answer. Maybe she has gone for good. I feel completely alone.

With Hunter gone, I am an empty shell.

With Kaito gone I have no laws to uphold.

With Akito gone I have no reason to smile.

With Agito gone I have no reason to fight.

The Clover is in a box under my bed. Collecting dust. At my school, I am a top student. The teachers love me. I am a model student. My peers, although polite, are envious. I know more than half the class does AT.

I've been invited to parties and battles. But I don't go. I don't want friends. I can't take anyone back _home _anyway. He would not allow it. Even though he's almost never there. He comes back to the house in the middle of the night _drunk_ or with a woman, preferable a disposable whore.

Sometimes I think he forgets I exist. On the occasional time he is home when I'm there, he only fucks me. As I said, I do not care. I'm a shell. I'm not Ryu anymore. I'm not Hunter. I am no one.

I do not look at the sky anymore. I do not go to the beach and watch the children. I just go back to that house. And sit in my room. Or pretend to watch the television. Today right in this moment, I find myself walking a familiar path, thinking about how the best way to kill myself.

I imagine I might just go and jump off a building. However, I will not because I am a coward. When I reach the house, I still have my head down. I don't even notice the R.V. parked in the drive. I stick my key in the door and turn it. Abandoning my school bag by the door, I take off my shoes and walk toward the kitchen for a glass of water.

Then I see Zero. My face is expressionless as he smiles. He has some girl with him. He wants me to sit with them. I do. The girl is pretty but still somehow plain. With brown hair and hazel eyes, she giggles when she sees me. She looks a little tipsy. She tries to hugs me. I don't hug her, in fact I push her away. She's offended, but not really. She gapes at my scar. I do not like her.

"Zero-kun!" She whines. "Your little brother's mean!"

God, her voice is irritating. Zero only chuckles. He gives her a sloppy French kiss.

_Disgusting. _

It is a departing kiss because she leaves right after. He was expecting me. I get my water and wait for him to speak.

"We have a job for you."

That was not Zero.

"Kaito." I say in icy surprise.

"Ah. You've grown. Still look like a girl though."

He smirks. I frown.

"Hi. Ryu."

It was another voice I was not expecting.

"Akira?"

I'm really confused now. If Akira's here…maybe Akito was too. Although Agito and Akira were friends, Akira and I were only acquaintances. I turn my head away from him and hope for the third voice. It never comes. Zero recognized my obvious hopeful expression. I pretend otherwise.

"Akito, is why they're here."

"What about him?"

"We thought you'd want to see him." Kaito says.

"Why would you possibly think that." I spit out.

"Well if you don't want to see him. Then we will leave. Come Akira."

Kaito picks up his coat and heads toward the door. Akira follows him. Zero waves goodbye. They've reached the door. His hand is on the doorknob. It turns. He opens the door-

"Wait!"

I run upstairs grab my AT's from under my bed blow the dust off and run back down stairs. When I return down the stairs, Zero waves vaguely at me. His eyes are dark but he has a vague smile on his face. I grab my bag, which has my money in it, and jump into the R.V. Kaito takes off immediately. The tires screeching as he speeds off at an obviously illegal speed.

I put my bag on one of the beds and look around. It messy, a guy mess clearly. Take-out boxes are strewn in various places. And there are some files on black listed characters. I glance at one that has been opened already. There's a picture of a boy my age. He has black spiky hair and an _I don't care attitude_. And beside him, guess whom:

_Akito. _

He's holding his hand, smiling up at him. A smile he used to reserve for me. He looked so happy that I feel disgusted. I imagined he would be miserable just like me. In fact, I wanted him to be miserable because I wasn't around. I was jealous. I was furious, and disgusted yet mostly at myself.

"Ryu. Are you okay?" Akira asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I guess."

He glances at the folder I was looking at.

"Itsuki Minami. Storm King."

"Storm King." I repeat.

I noticed how he wasn't even looking at Akito. He only had eyes for the sky. I had once been the same and now I cannot even remember when I last saw a bird fly. All I could think was… How could he ignore him! That bastard I will kill him!

Obsessed was what I was, what I am and no one, not even a fucking-egotistical-crow was going to get in my way of returning what was mine. I was going to bring Akito home. Back to me, back to Ryu…

Akira must have seen my expression (Psycho-crazed-maniac, might not begin to describe it) he coughed awkwardly. I turned towards him.

"Would you like to change?"

He was looking at my uniform. I nodded. I didn't bring anything with me. I had my AT's and my schoolbag. I didn't even grab my toothbrush. Akira handed a small suitcase to me. I opened it. My t-shirts, my star belt, my high tops, and my socks, all the essentials (even my toothbrush). Even that novel Zero threw at me on the first day of school (which I didn't even go to BTW). His idea of a cruel joke. I tossed the novel in a trash bin.

I started undressing where I was. Akira stared at me. I'd forgotten I wasn't at the house. It was normal. I'm not embarrassed about being naked or half-naked. He seemed embarrassed though but what did I care.

Sometimes I wondered why Agito was even friends with Akira. Akira saw many a times Kaito's 'brotherly affections' towards his younger sibling and what did Akira do for him? Nothing that I know of, although to tell the truth my knowledge is limited.

Someone he could say; "I'm fine," too. Someone who would not question the many welts or bruises that happened to covered his flesh. Maybe that was exactly why he was friends with him. Someone who didn't remind him of all the shit.

I felt my throat tighten. Was that how he felt now? Is that why he's so happy with some person who doesn't know shit. Someone so oblivious, caught up in his perfect little happy-go-lucky life.

Once I had finished changing, Akira, (who had politely turned his back) faced me. He looked a little sad. I assumed he had seen the scars. Many people who did AT had scars but maybe it was the obvious bruises from a hand wearing many rings.

We all have secrets and we all have our own scars. I'm sure that is one thing Akira understood. I suppose I respected him for that.

"Here." He held what appeared to be a metal bracelet.

He put the bracelet in my hand. I examined it. It was flawless. No ridges or blemishes. It hand a little H on it. I was confused. H for what? Hunter?

Did Zero tell Kaito that Hunter had abandoned me? I put it on. It was light, felt as if it wasn't there. I tried to take it off to see how it looked on my other wrist. But it would not budge. It only tightened as I tried to take it off. I swore.

"What the fuck is this?"

_Akira that traitor! _

He must be a shitty person to be hanging around Kaito anyways. I take back what I said about respecting him, Akira's a bitch and everyone should know!

"You'll break your wrist if you don't stop." He pleaded.

Glancing at his wrist, I noticed he was wearing one also. His had a W on it. W for Wind. I stopped struggling with the cuff. It relaxed immediately and became loose.

"It's a tracker," he explained. "It's for your own protection."

_Great._

I've gotten myself into another shit situation.

_Surprise, surprise._

"What am I going to do? Run away?" I laughed coldly.

"You have a record."

"What about you."

"Voluntary."

He was calm. I was not.

"So do you have one of those files on me too, then?"

"No. There's nothing."

I seemed to have spiked his interest. His reply made it sound as if he was the kind of person who liked to know everything about everyone. I was please he was disappointed. Kaito told him nothing. He didn't trust him that much then. I was somewhat relieved.

I sat on the bed looking around once more. I noticed Polaroid's of Akito and Kaito together smiling. Akito could not have known what his brother had done to me. He could he. He left so soon. I didn't even have a chance.

_Oh, god…_

I felt the rage burning in me. Akito and Zero. My little Shark must think he was the only one. The thought alone had reminded Hunter of her rage. As soon as the emotion came, it vanished just as quickly. A familiar tightness caught in my throat.

I lay awake. What sounded like a heated disagreement caught my attention. They must have thought I was already asleep. I listened. I don't usually eavesdrop but what the hell. I heard Akira say my name. They were talking about me!

"Who the hell is this kid? Ryu Hunter! He doesn't exist. I looked everywhere! All I found was his school: Seaside Academy. I called the office and they said no mother and no father. He's not even Zero's biological brother. In fact I couldn't find anything on him either. They're nobody's! No tax returns, no insurance, not even a morning paper!"

"You should stop."

His voice was cold. It was a threat.

"Kaito what are you doing with him then. Tell me. 'Go see Akito?' I thought he was going to be our ace. That's what you said. Is that the plan or what? What am I supposed to do anyway?"

What was the ace anyway, I wanted to know too? I listened harder. Kaito exhaled he sounded tense as if he was restraining a violent urge.

"Kaito are you-."

"Shut. Up."

Akira complied he sensed the danger he was in.

"One: Don't talk so fucking loud."

I imagined Kaito holding up his fingers, counting down.

"Two: Hunter _is_ our Ace. And Three: You are the enforcer, so stop being such a fucking snoop and just do your part."

Akira was quiet.

"Enforcer?"

I stopped listening I searched into my pillow for the photo of the Self-proclaimed Storm King and Akito, my baby Shark. The Storm King part torn off, I smiled at Akito.

_I forgive you…For now._

_So what do you think?_

_Is my Akira all right in character somewhat I don't think I'm to worried about him to much?_

_Should he have a bigger part (bigger than nosy snoop?)_

_Does Ryu seem a little obsessive about Akito?_

_And what is the Ace's job exactly?_

_To be answered in next chapter._

_Dun dun duuuuuuuun!_


	6. The Ace and The Storm

Disclaimer=I don't own, I don't get money, I don't get sexy shark. Enoy!

~liars

Chapter Six: The Ace and The Storm

_My fantasy has turned to madness_

_All my goodness has turned to badness_

_My need to possess you has consumed my soul_

_My life is trembling, I have no control_

-Animotion

I was going to throw up.

My insides were churning. Like little butterflies were trying to escape. Why was I so nervous? I fiddled with my dog tags unconsciously. Would Akito be pleased to see me? Would the sight of me dreg up painful past memories?

I had my AT's on: The Clover. They were a comfort. My feet felt strangely heavy wearing them (it had been a year) and I was a little worried I'd be too out of practice. I was itching to get out of the R.V. Kaito had parked a few blocks away from the school.

_3:30. _

School gets out right now. I am told that The Wind Kings team: Kogarasumaru, usually trains by the track field. That is where I was going to search first. The R.V. door opened and Kaito stepped in. He lights a cigarette settling across from me. I wait for him to say something.

"As you know one year ago, when Akito and I left he couldn't _wait_ to leave you. It was Agito's idea actually. He wanted to meet the new Storm King. Of course how could I refuse his little request? I even asked him if he wanted to come back and visit but he refused. Understandable."

"…"

"I heard from Zero. That you've stopped taking Drug H. Personally I think that's good. The results are not long lasting are they? She came and went. And eventually never came back."

"…"

"When Agito gave you that scar. She changed, I don't really care why. But I do want to know if you realized that Akito hated her. He hated you in general. He hated that you would allow someone to hurt him. Hunter was bloodthirsty. Personally, I miss her."

"I didn't have a choice."

My voice was quiet, a whisper.

"What's that? Anyway, so now he's living with the new Storm King. He even sleeps in the same bed as him, probably fucks him too. Poor Akito, he must have been brainwashed into becoming his personal sex slave or something."

"...."

_This is Kaito. It's probably bullshit…_

"He worships him, pathetic really."

I wasn't listening to the blondes amused voice. The mere thought of someone touching Akito. He _must _have been brainwashed! I have to save him. This is my chance. And I will. I promised Akito I would protect him. That is exactly what I plan to do.

_I will kill him; I will shoot that fucking crow from the sky! No fucking way! No matter if, what Kaito said about Akito hating me had a single grain of truth. After I save him, he'll understand. We can start a new life together. We'll be happy!_

Kaito made little circles with his smoke, satisfied with the information he had given. He looked at his cell phone and said.

"3:48, Akira's waiting for you."

I got up from my seat and left the R.V. Akira was leaning against it. He saw me and started walking away. I followed. We reached the school in no time. It was similar to my old school a large concrete building with iron gates.

The gates were open since there were still students in small groups saying their goodbyes or making plans for the weekend. A few girls glanced at me and giggled. I hate stupid girls. I glared at them and they hurriedly turned back to their little groups whispering.

I heard them before I saw them.

"The Storm King wins again! Ow-fuck!"

"You cheated! You stupid crow!"

"Who are you calling stupid! You fat pig!"

What sounded like a scuffle followed, I walked towards the yelling. Nobody else seemed to mind the disturbance it must have been a daily occurrence like nothing out of the ordinary. I poked my head around the east side of the building.

Bleachers enclosed a track in a horseshoe shape. It the middle was a grass oval. One figure with brilliant blue hair lay on his back sleeping. He didn't seem to care about the running matches between his team members. The one I recognized as Storm King walked over to Agito. He stood in front of him and asked:

"Who won? It was me_, right_?"

"Why the fuck would I care?"

Agito's response didn't suit the Storm King. He reached down on Agito and switched the eye patch before the Shark could slap the Crow's hand away.

"Ikki-kun won!"

Akito jumped up and hugged Ikki around his waist. The self-proclaimed-undefeated-sprinting-master-of-the-universe seemed pleased with Akito's answer nodding vigorously in agreement.

'_He probably fucks him too. Poor Akito, he must have been brainwashed into becoming his personal sex slave or something.'_

_Brainwashed._

I proceeded calmly over towards the happy couple (who were hi-fiving each other). His teammates protesting the unfair judgment of the Fang King, concluding he would agree to anything the Crow said.

Everyone was so caught up with disagreeing that the only thing they could possibly agree on was disagreement. They never noticed me advancing upon their leader until I was three feet from him.

"Who are you? An admirer of the Great Storm King: Itsuki Minami!"

I answered. It was only proper etiquette.

"I am-"

"-Your worst fucking nightmare."

_**Fuck. Switch with me now!**_

"No!"

Akito's cry was pointless. Ikki's body was flying into the bleachers before he could open his mouth. The rest did not stand a chance. One by one, their bodies crumpled together in a pile of defeat. Ryu turned to Akito. I clenched my fist.

_**Akito, its Hunter you have to switch!**_

"Hunter?"

Akito's voice quivered.

"It's me, Ryu. I've come to save you Akito."

"Save…Me?"

"From that bastard!"

He pointed to the disgruntled form that was Ikki.

"No you don't understand! Ikki, no-stop!"

Ikki had gotten up, limping over towards his attacker. His face was dark, eyes only for the Rabbit. Akito tried positioning himself between his friends. By now, I was literally _begging_ Akito to let me switch. This was not right. This _was_ in fact Ryu! But why?

"Ryu-kun, please stop! You've got it all wrong!"

He tried to push the attacker away from his beloved. Ryu pushed him down.

"This'll be over quickly, _my love_. Then we can talk."

The Rabbit's eyes flashed darkly at Akito. Who was stunned completely speechless.

_Ryu-kun…What's happened to you!_

_**Switch! He'll kill him! Akito do it!**_

_You'll be hurt too! I can try-_

_**What can you do Akito? He could hurt you!**_

_He won't!_

_**Akito!**_

The Rabbit had lifted his leg to deliver his final trick. This scene felt familiar. Akito had to agree the situation was desperate. The Storm King's title would be short lived if this continued.

Pinned down to the ground Ikki was furious. With no idea who this kid was or why he just beat the shit out of his A-class team he glowered at the Rabbit. If only I was there I could hold him off and get an answer.

"Ryu, I'm here. Run away with me. Take me away from here. From _Him_."

_**What the hell are you doing!**_

"I will."

Ryu answered as his leg rose again to attack after being distracted.

"After this."

_**Of course: Distract then questions.**_

"No! Take me away now! I can't stand to see his face!"

"Akito!"

Ikki cried out, his feelings crushed. He was hurt; he thought Akito was betraying him. Couldn't he see that Akito was saving his ass?

Ryu looked down at Ikki and he smiled. His own fangs barred much like the Shark's, a crazed look crossing his face in seeing his enemy wounded beneath him. Blood already pouring from Ikki's nose and his leg was possibly broken.

Ryu lowered his leg. The spinning wheels came to a sudden stop. The Clover groaned having been denied fresh blood.

Ryu turned away from the Storm King and towards his prize. He held out his hand to Akito. Who grasped it, threading his fingers though his old friends. A sad smile as he looked up into that familiar face.

Ryu's expression softened. Akito tried hard not to glance at his Crow-kun. He couldn't help it as a little tear trickled down his face. Ryu let go of Akito's hand at once.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

I could feel his pain. I gasped out at the blow. Tasting our blood, feeling it trickle down. I begged Akito to switch once again. He refused.

"So it's true. You're his whore aren't you? You sleep in his bed and let him fuck you too!"

"Ryu-kun."

"Don't fucking Ryu-kun me. I'm only Rabbit now. You can thank your brother for that!"

"I don't understand."

"You should. I know what you said about me. You hate me."

"I didn't-"

"…"

"Ryu…What's happened to you?"

Akito reached out towards the Rabbit. He felt the wetness on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

The tears started falling. Little drops marking his weakness like a badge he never should have received. Akito fell beside him. His arms wrapped around his assaulter. Everyone else lay forgotten.

"Take me away. Please."

Akito whispered into Ryu's ear. The Rabbit nodded. Before anyone could recognize Ryu's tears, we ran. Ikki called out. We had left him behind.

Forgotten.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the record I don't have much motivation to keep posting new chaps unless I get more reviews! REVIEW, REVIEW!


	7. The Rooftop and The Facility

Chapter Seven: The Rooftop and The Facility

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

-Avril Lavinge

**Are you sure about this? He could be dangerous-**

_I have to save him._

**When you see someone that you love, someone you would give your life for in agony. You will not turn from them, you just can't. You'll find a way, sometimes not a great way perhaps even a destructive way to **_**save**_** them. This was how Akito saw Ryu. This is how I saw Akito. **

**Not once had he stopped believing that his little bunny would come sniffing the grass on the other side. He believed he could show Ryu Hunter the endless sky, rather than his safe burrow underground.**

**Ryu and Akito and their little friendship pact will go up in smoke. I hope that Ryu will see that it is inevitable that the time will come when he will become like before **_**bloodthirsty.**_** And it will, you can be sure. Not even Akito, naive Akito can save a dead man.**

**I will destroy him. **

**I will kill Ryu Hunter.**

The moon a crescent jewel. I feel the bitter wind whip at my face. It has been hours since our first run and we haven't stopped. He won't stop.

I have blisters. I havn't ridden this long in a single run. When I feel I can't move forward he takes me in his arms and carries me. He is cold. I press my body deep into his muscled chest. It feels so familiar. I only wish I could enjoy it.

"Ryu-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Um, can we take a break? You must be exhausted!"

He doesn't even look at me.

"Sure."

Scaling a building easily he sets me down then walks away. I stand where he left me raking my brain for something to say. He keeps twisting this metal bracelet around his wrist. Is he nervous? I move next to him.

"What's this?"

I touch his bracelet. He pulls away. Crossing his arms, he stares out at the traffic below. _Searching._ I stand beside him gazing into his face. His eyes are so sad. So empty.

I wanted to touch him. I wanted to tell him how good life was now. How good Ikki was to me. I knew he wouldn't like that. So instead, I kept silent. I did not want to ruin the reunion. He spoke first. His question catching me by surprise.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

I smiled.

"Yes."

He continued to stare out into the night.

"How could I forget."

The light of the moon cast shadows under his eyes. Salty tears of what I don't know-happiness, sadness or relief. I reach out, he flinches away from my touch. I withdraw my hand.

"Tell me."

I do.

Eyes flashing open I jolt out of bed. Stale sweat ichis my body, I turn on the shower and let the hot water run. It happened again. I heard the voice. I'm afraid I may be haunted by a ghost. A boy from my ward died and It's because of me I got over excited.

I swear it was an accident. Even so, every night is the same. I'm looking into his eyes as he falls to the ground.

_Dead. _

Then that voice. It keeps saying my name,

_Akito, Akito…_

And I just want it to leave me alone! Tonight was no exception. Big brother will want to know. He keeps watching me as if he knows something is wrong. I do not want him to know. I cannot stand for him to think of me as weak.

_Worthless._

I'm sick of this place. I'm sick of everyone Doctors, Nurses, Scientist. I try to do well; I try to do my best for him. Air Trecks used to be fun but now…well, now I don't want to even look at them.

For now though I just follow my schedule. I get up. I take a shower. I brush my teeth and I get dressed. Then I wait. On cue, a nurse enters. He is holding a clipboard and has a little paper cup. He hands me the cup and the glass. All business no pleasantries:

"Any change?"

"No."

"Sleeping?"

"Fine."

He writes this all down.

"You'll be escorted to the cafeteria in a moment."

As he leaves, the two silver cuffs on my wrists magnetically bang together. A guard opens the door and I walk out in front of him. Security in the facility is tighter than any penitentiary. Of course, when you are breeding super weapons its best if they do not end up destroying your life's work.

The funny thing about the cafeteria is there is no food there. Well, at least not for us. The guinea pigs I mean. All of our daily nutrients come in one lovely painless shot. Yum. Sometimes when brother is happy with me, he will smuggle in some chocolate. Anyway, one lovely painless shot over it is off to:

Training Section Two Level One:

Also knows as:

The Fight Room.

The Fight Room is much like a football field without the fake lawn, and open sky. It consists of a 30-foot dome cage. Beyond the fenced cage are bleachers. In the Fight Room, employees of the facility come and watch matches between the guinea pigs, free entertainment.

A different guard guides me into the arena. Surprisingly there are no slacking employees around today. I'm relieved. Instead, there is only Big brother talking to a man. The man has glasses. He looks weak.

Between them is a boy. My new sparring partner I assume. The boy has silver hair cut very story and piercing blue eyes.

Once big brother signals for my release he hands me my 'Trecks. I put them on. I avoid his knowing look and gaze at the boy. He's my age maybe a year or two older. He appears disinterested catching my stare I quickly turn away.

I focus my attention on tying my skates. He's watching me. My heart begins to race, what was once a pleasant adrenaline rush is now plain fear.

"That is new 2. He'll be your partner for training. Play nice."

Big brother laughs and walks to the bleachers to watch with the suit-man. The guard locks the cage behind them. I look up at 0002. He's crouching on the ground. He smiles, his sharp teeth pearly white. He's filled with anticipation.

I stand with no intention of making the first move. For a starter I try to unglue myself from my spot. Like a deer in the headlights. I am mesmerized

I can't blink. I'm caught in his eyes. They've changed. A new hunger burning in them. His aura is so much different from just a moment ago. Animalistic, tired of waiting he leaps at me.

Slash. Down. Slash. Up. Slash. Right. Recover and repeat. I can only dodge. He starts to laugh. Like a bell chime, soft and pretty. The voice seems strange in these circumstances.

My weakness is my body. I'm tired. I know I would have a chance if I fought back. He's getting bored of attacking. He disappears for a moment, reappearing above me. His sends a spinning kick to my chest. I fall back over winded, I gasp for air.

Why is everything for dark? Water is dripping from somewhere. I reach out. My hand comes across flesh. I can barely make out the figure. There is a light. Faint and throbbing like the beat of a heart. It's coming from the figure. He turns and the light grows. It illuminates his features. Deep-blue shoulder length hair, golden eyes, and ivory skin stretched over a thin frame. He seems familiar-

_Of course, I am familiar stupid. I'm you._

What is this am I dreaming! Did my opponent knock me unconscious? Big Brother will be so angry I have to wake up!

_Hey, calm down. Let me explain._

Explain?

_My name is Agito._

Agito?

_Yes. I brought you here._

You did, how?

_Let's not go into details. I'm not even sure how I just saw you so scared so I reached out and then, well, here you are._

You're the voice?

_I was trying to help you. All of your nightmares about the boy you killed. It was getting kind of annoying._

You saw that?

_Yeah. Well let me get to the point. I want to ride for you._

Can you do that?

_Let me protect you. _

I believe him, I bury my head in his shoulder. This feels right. I'm so relived because for so long I had feared his voice calling to me. I had always turned away from it. Now I realize how much I needed him.

The light is shining in me now. It's so warm I feel like I could fall asleep. I'm so tired I close my eyes. Let him, let Agito fight. I just cannot.

I open my eyes and see Ryu sleeping peacefully beside me. That silver hair blowing silently in the morning wind. I pull closer to him; my body fits so perfectly beside his.

A smile plays softly on my lips. I drift off to sleep again. This is how I want to remember my Rabbit.

When I wake up again Ryu is gone. Panicking I race around the roof top searching. A hand rests on my shoulder. I turn around.

"What the matter?"

It's only Ryu. I shake my head.

"Nothing."

I take his hand. He doesn't pull away this time. I smile. Today is going to be a good day. I look down and notice a plastic shopping bag.

"What's this?"

"I got some breakfast."

After we eat, a breakfast consisting of cold rice balls, sweet cakes and juice. We head out immediately after, with no particular plans. There is no rush like before Ryu stays beside me the whole while. His mood has lightened. We race, we laugh, and we joke. I am having fun, but inside I can tell it might not last.

Perched precariously a top of a crane, we rest; Ryu passes a water bottle to me. The liquid is refreshing against this Saturday heat. I can't help wondering what Ikki-kun is doing.

I wonder if Ikki would like Ryu as a friend. Well, I am not sure; he does hold a grudge for while. It would be particularly hard to forget someone who had beaten his A-class team including two of the eight kings into a bloody pulp. I doubt it, but how wonderful would it be if the three of us could enjoy a Saturday morning like this together.

"Akito? Hello, anyone in there?"

My focus returning I reply.

"Sorry. I think the heat is getting to me."

"Let's go find some shade then."

He leaps off the crane and I follow. I'm guilty for thinking of Ikki again. I imagine him laughing and shouting to the sky. Ryu is silent. It seems now he is the one drifting away.

We find a park not far from Itsuki's home. My instinct is to turn left. I pull Ryu's arm.

"What is it?"

"I changed my mind let's go to the beach!"

"That's pretty far away. Were almost at the park let's keep going."

"Ryu!"

"Yeah?"

"I…um, I."

"What's wrong with you? Is it the heat still?"

He places his hand on my forehead. I look away from him. I feel like I'm being pulled in three directions. Ryu, Ikki, Agito.

I have not mentioned it but I can sense Agito is angry with me. It is as if he is preparing for the worst. But what's going to happen? I'm sad that that's how he feels. I brush the thought away.

"It's nothing. I'll race you!"

He laughs. That chiming bell; only this time it is perfect.

Hello! To my faithful reviewers! Review some more or I will crush you with my Iron fist!!! Joking ha-ha…maybe…

Anyway, I am not sure where the story is going to go from here. Suggestions are nice. Has anyone read those choose you own ending books? I'm thinking that would be cool. I have no idea how to pull that off and I may be too lazy, oh well. Just a thought, thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up soon!

_~Lairs_

P.S:

I have noticed some simple grammar mistakes in my previous chapters sorry I'm too lazy to fix them right now…

P.P.S: Just edited this chap hope it's a bit better now!


	8. The Birth and The Father

This chapter contains references to chapter seven. Thanks to my faithful readers I always welcome reviews and constructive criticism. I'm also checking older chapters for spelling mistakes, ect. So bear with me. Again thanks and enjoy. ~Liars.

Chapter Eight: The Birth and The Drugs

I remember when, I remember  
I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even your emotions have an echo in so much space

And when you're out there without care  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

~Gnarls Barkley

Let's get this straightened out; I am Ryu Hunter, commonly known as Hunter. I am a female inside a male body, yes. I am a bitch, maybe. I have been forgotten, defiantly. I _need _to tell my story. I'll start with my earliest memory.

The day I opened my eyes.

My arms are tight against my body. Restrained. I pulled and writhed, it was no use. Like a newborn I screamed bloody murder until my throat burned raw. I settled for crying, thick tears dropping onto the white canvas cloth around my stomach. This does me no good.

No sense of day or night, or what time it was. I didn't know who I was. I didn't even know what gender I was. One thing I was sure of. I was angry. There were no mirrors, no windows and only a vague outline of a door right across from where I was positioned.

I examine my surroundings. A cell, cushioned with thick white quilted walls; above there was a camera and like a hawk it watched my every move. My back flat against the wall and my eyes glued to the lens. I stood myself up. Only one awkward step forward and I topple down.

The florescent lighting stung my eyes. I didn't blink. The door was opening. I saw a hand, slender with well manicured nails. I saw a sleeve navy and expensive. I saw a shoe, black leather. I saw a face he was dark haired and handsome.

"Good evening."

The handsome suit said. I coughed nervously.

"Let me help you."

He stepped towards me. His arms embracing my small skeletal frame, I inhaled quickly holding that breath. He seemed a moment to linger and moved away. My arms flopped to my side.

"My name is Zero; Pleased to meet you."

Knowing better that to speak I nod. Zero led me by my arm. Perfectly content in his control I relaxed. As he pushes his glasses up his nose he smiles innocently. In a short time he wormed his way into my heart. His affection was a parasite. And I welcomed him into my heart.

Lying in a dark room I feel his body retract from mine. Is this love? He grunts and sweats. When he's finished he reaches his arms around my torso. I trace his fingers with my own. Soon he'll be gone and I'll be alone. I hate to be alone. Zero is my father, he created me, and he loves me.

"I don't like him."

"Who?"

He's tugging affectionately on my hair now.

"Wanijima, Kaito."

He stops the gentle tugging.

"You won't embarrass me in front of my colleagues. Especially Wanijima, whether you like him or not. Do you understand?"

The tone in his voice screamed under penalty of death.

"Do. You. Understand?"

He yanked my silver strands as if for emphasis.

"Yes!"

His grip slackens on my scalp. And he looks me deep in the eye. His eyes are so pretty.

"If you're real good I'll give you a present."

Our lips lock. I don't speak the rest of the night. I hate when I ruin a perfectly lovely moment. I hate it more when he's mad, even more when it's directed at me. God I'm such a fuck up.

I'm so empty. After training, and medication and observation and all that daily shit I crack. I break everything. Glass in a million pieces, equipment destroyed, shock splayed on their stupid faces. That's a no-no apparently so I find myself in familiar territory. I'm in the jacket before noon.

Zero shows up to my cell and instead of looking pissed he's smiling, and not that I'm-going-to-kill-you-later-smile but a genuine I-could-kiss-you-right-now-smile. He whispers something to someone and I'm frogmarched toward The Fight Room.

Released of my jacket they keep the magnetic cuffs on. Following closely to Zero I peek from behind him and see Wanijima walking towards us. I shudder and find myself wishing for spontaneous combustion. He ignores me immediately after he gives that annoying smirk. I ignore him in turn and spot a blue-haired kid about 20 feet away.

He looks nervous and malnourished or maybe he's just really young. I've never seen him before, which doesn't say much since my birth about a month ago I haven't met many people unless their wearing white or packing heat.

Zero's put on a pair of AT's on me while I was zoning out. A new design he's saying and something about increased agility but I'm not interested. The way the blue-haired kid is trying to pretend I'm not obviously here to kick his ass, is actually sort of annoying. That's what they want us to do. Fight. My stomach growls, ugh. But I'm not really in a fighting mood. I want chocolate.

"Fuck, what was that?"

I grab my neck where there is a stinging sensation. Zero's putting away a needle in his silver briefcase; he smiles and walks away laughing with Kaito like old friends. The guard frees me and follows the two guardians. I'm alone facing the twitchy blue kid.

My body is suddenly hot, this new energy is burning inside of me any lethargic thoughts I had before have left. All I want to do now is fight. I like this feeling, this shaking ready feeling. I won't let it stop no one can stop me. He shifts his weight in sensing my change. I crouch down in offensive position jumping at him.

My 'Trecks are surprisingly light, and the speed increases with each graceful stride. Testing the waters with a kick aimed at his stomach he dodges easily. I like that. I push faster and harder, he evades every strike. I laugh this is a game and I _love_ games.

At full speed my attacks are near invisible to my opponent I must look a spinning top. Finally I hit my mark he seems like he lost consciousness yet before I could attack again he jumps up ready to fight back. Finally, a roundhouse kick to his body only grazes.

"Fuck."

He spits out and quickly dashes away. I enjoy a good chase. Right when I have him in my path Zero calls out.

"That's enough Hunter."

I give one final sweep of my blue-haired partner. He's panting and shaking, I hadn't noticed this anger burning in his eye, I say eye because his other eye, his left eye, is shut. It had only taken a few well placed kicks to take him down. That's kind of disappointing

He coughs and wheezes his breath comes sharp and fast. I look over my shoulder; blood flecks spray into his sleeve unnoticeable mostly by the scarlet of his jacket. But I see. He's trying so hard to cover up his weakness.

"Your name, what is it?"

I ask out of friendly curiosity.

"Fuck you."

This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

This body cannot take this kind of pain. My body. This weak human cannot take the days it hurts afterwards. My body. This young dirty boy cannot take another thrust, cannot take another punch or slap or kick or pull. My body.

This is love.

And he loves me. I wish I weren't so weak. I hate to stop him I hate to say no. I want his affection, I want his kisses. I want him to call me bunny again. Not anymore. Ever since my fight with Akito, all his attention is in his lab.

When he touches me, there's always a latex glove to touch me. When he talks to me it's to turn over to shut up. I'm a rag doll, no, I'm a guinea pig. Whatever he gave me before the fight he's been concentrating on making it better.

If I comply he'll be done quicker and things can return to the way it was before. Can they? Along with the needles there has been more training with Agito or rather The Fang King as I have heard.

Kaito is always close by, he never let's Wanijima junior out of his sight. Him and Zero are always talking and whispering. When we fight they hardly raise their heads, there's merely an occasional glace in our direction but nothing more. What are they waiting for?

Well one day they found it.

The Fang King has been more aggressive since our first encounter. He hates my guts now and god I swear I'm in love. It starts as usual, a game of cat and mouse. Today I'm the mouse, fang after another he's trying for his cage but he can't capture a hunter.

Besides he's still too slow, it's like there's something holding him back or someone telling him not to... I try to encourage him:

"Come on Sharky, play with me!"

It doesn't take much to piss him off. Who or what was slowing him down is gone. He comes after me full force, his fangs flying in every direction. I find myself in a sticky situation. After a good ten minutes we are both sweating like pigs and bleeding like we had tea with Jack the Ripper.

Despite my exhaustion I want more. I'm itching for more. More blood, more sweat and angrier; "Fucks!" from my partner. He's like a shark in a puddle I want to see him grow in all areas. He probably just thinks I'm a bloodthirsty mentally imbalanced guinea pig.

Just like everyone else and maybe I am, but I don't have to be. If we spend so much time together we can't he do more than keep me at bay, I need a challenge. Why won't anyone show me something else, anything else; why does nothing change? I want out of this place I want to see the world.

I want to hunt some _real _game.

When I feel like this and when I think like this it happens: The burning. Not the pleasant urge to spill blood, but this searing pain in my brain. One thousand needles all at the same time injecting poison into my skull. I want it to stop.

This is why I don't often think about leaving about doing something I know Zero wouldn't want. He doesn't approve of me doing anything, or saying anything or even thinking anything than what I've been conditioned. Zero wants me to become stronger. He wants me to be better, so I love him for that.

_**Do you? You're a fool then.**_

_You again? Leave me alone. I'm in the middle of something._

_**Please, I would if I could. I don't want to share this head with you. But it's a small price for what you are going to pay.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Zero.**_

_What about him?_

_**He's using you, stupid. Don't trust him. Why do you think he's been giving you so much of that shit?**_

_It's to help me._

_**He's controlling you. I know because he did it to me too.**_

_No! Fuck you! Get out of my head! This is my body!_

_**I don't think so I am Ryu Hunter, Identification 0002. Road: Game, AT: Clover.**_

_Shit, tell me something I don't know._

_**Fine, you want to leave the facility right? Well you'll get your wish. I've been watching and waiting and when he thinks you're ready you won't have so much freedom.**_

_What are you talking about?  
_

_**Remember when you woke up?**_

_What about it?_

_**Well that was because I had refused to take his shit anymore. He put me in a narcotics induced coma and you came out a week later. And he liked your willing nature and you're fucking primitive personality so he's playing you. **_

_Fuck you!_

_**See what I mean. Your temper is no good but he likes that. He likes that you'll do whatever for him. Fight for him, suck for him. And I'm tired of it and of you. **_

_It won't happen. I'm not going anywhere! _

_**We'll see.**_

And while that fucker had distracted me I got knocked on my ass. A wide grin on the Fang Kings face, I got back up and whipped my own razor fang at him and wiped that mocking smile right off. Still, the voice had me worried.

I will please Zero and wipe any doubting thoughts from my mind. I will be useful and I will only look out for myself. I will not disappear. No one can make me.

He made me and I didn't even realize until it was too late. Before one of our routine fights I received the customary drug H as it had been recently named. Well, it wasn't drug H. It was something else something bad.

I disappeared.

All I could do was watch. Watch Ryu get slaughtered by the Fang King. That was when I lost any respect I had for Agito. While Ryu was getting sliced I could feel it. Every Fang that bastard threw out cut into my memory I wouldn't forget. From now on I will not fight if my opponent does not fight. I want out of this cage, so I can kick his ass.

"Let me out! I can help! I can help! Ryu! Listen to me god-dammit!"

He couldn't hear me, that poison Zero had given me had blocked communication. I was in denial. Maybe it wasn't Zero, maybe it was Ryu. But why was he doing this? Did he know how much it hurts? I wouldn't let him do this to me. I'd make sure whenever we fought I would fight. And I would protect myself, fuck Ryu. Fuck them all!

Zero's kisses returned. He was so happy with me. I let him nibble on my neck. Moaning in pleasure, I sighed satisfied with his long awaited return. Afterwards I lay in silence. Zero was typing up a last minute report. I peeked over his shoulder and saw my name. He closed the laptop in slight annoyance.

"What is it, Bunny?"

I stuttered a reply.

"I-I want to fight, please let me fight."

He turned towards me and stared hard in my face. I was afraid I'd said something stupid when he smiled.

"I'm glad. Tomorrow I'm going to take you out."

"Out, out where?"

"The city to have some fun."

"But, I've never..."

"I know. Don't worry, I won't leave you. You won't leave me right? When I need you you'll come?"

His questions any other day seemed simple. The obvious answer was yes, but what was this clench in my stomach. Why wouldn't I come? Doesn't he know I'd do anything for him I'd die for him...I think?

"Yes."

He hugged me, our naked flesh chaffing. I leaned into him; he was so warm and strong. Right now I didn't need to worry. My Zero was here, my father. He wouldn't leave me and I wouldn't leave him. I wouldn't just die for him I'd kill for him too. And that's exactly what he had in mind.

Hope you enjoyed a little of the past next chapter to continue about Ryu and Akito. What is going to happen! And how is Ikki handling being beat by a stranger? Will start new chappie very soon. Please review!

~Liars


	9. The Game and The Pawn

Happy, happy chappie. Happy magic hour POLL: Sad ending or happy ending or werewolves own sparkly vamps! Enjoy . ~Liars

Chapter Nine: The Game and The Pawn

Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?  
Does he really love you, like I love you, how can he compete?  
If he makes me fight for you, die for you, would he do the same?  
This is turning into way more than a game...

~Jay Sean

Waiting, and waiting and pacing and pacing. Ikki's nerves were beyond breakage. After being asked to sit down multiple times or leave by the admin, he left. Don't worry though our heroine always has a plan. He glances around suspiciously before quickly riding the wall into Kazu's room.

Kazu. He was always smiling and encouraging the team and friends. He's the smart one. Why then, why him? The moment he sees his friend, he wished he hadn't. His teammates face covered by white bandages, his favourite hat lay beside him on the bedside. Kazu lay sleeping peacefully oxygen delivered by a tube to help heal his collapsed lung.

Dried blood stained to forever taint that carefree day until _He_ showed. Ikki sits down by best friend clutching the hat in an angry fist, and curses the bastard that did this. God, he hoped Akito was alright.

"I'm gonna get him Kazu, I'm gonna kill him for ya. I promise."

His voice cracked out of both fury and anguish. Although he didn't understand why Akito had gone or who that person was he knew one thing for sure. That crazy fucker had to be taught a lesson. Nobody threatens Kogarasumaru without declaring war on himself.

The freaky silver-haired kid was wanted alive or preferably dead. Either way Ikki was going to finish this challenger once and for all. Before he could do anything he needed to spread the word. He could hear the nurses making routine checks, since Ikki was not family by blood he'd be in shit if caught by those perverts.

"I'll hold on to this for you, okay buddy. Get better."

Ikki whispered standing and gripping the white hat. One final sorrowful glance at the fallen solider and he jumps out of the window.

"Ryu? Are you awake?"

Akito's voice matched the softly blowing wind. He shivers in the cold; I sit up and pull closer to protect him from it. He leans thankfully in and his fingers brush next to mine. They are as cold as ice.

"How long are we going to run?"

Sadness displayed openly on his face. I felt guilty and greedy at the same time.

"You want to leave?"

He quickly looks up, a tentative smile on his lips.

"Really, Ikki isn't so bad-."

Like a gunshot in the natural silence, the slap was out of place.

"I don't wanna hear it!"

Tears poured down his cheeks. His hand at his face and his eyes wide in fear, that expression usually reserved for his older brother.

What have I done?

Have you ever held in a sob and it comes out as this horrible rattle? As you try to breath, you can't speak. It's like hyperventilating in water.

What have I done?

Is this what I have become, this horrible evil monster? My only friend reduced to tears. And still I ask myself what else do I know? When I angered or disappointed someone how did they respond? With a slap or kick, words of, "Little shit..." remind me. I'm like a little kid. Someone needs to tell me not to do this or that. Fuck. Hunter I need you!

**I'd say so.**

You're here!

**Well, god, you're suck a fucker man. And watching you is just pitiful, even if I don't like that shrimp. I mean come on; restrain yourself! **

What should I do?

**Apologize and leave the poor kid alone, before you do more damage.**

Leave?

**Yes. Just leave.**

Is there any other way-

**Fuck, listen, one thing I've learned from being blinded by a fool's love is he doesn't love you, like you love him, get it? Who makes him the happiest?**

All he thinks about is the Storm King, but Kaito said-

**Listen to yourself: "Kaito said." Fuck Kaito! He's a good damn liar!**

You're...right.

**Damn right I'm right.**

During the course of our little Rabbit's internal discussion, another debate was taking place not too far away into the reaches of little Shark's mind.

**God damn him! Let me take over Akito, I'll fucking give it to him! Fuck!**

_It-It was probably an accident-I-I'm sure, just an accident._

**Bullshit.**

_I mean it Agito! It's not Ryu, it's not him!_

**Akito-**

_Stop it, please! I know you never liked him, but he was always there. He's just stressed. _

**Akito-**

_Right now, I'm going to apologize to him._

**Akito-**

_It'll be okay. I'll fix it._

**Akito...**

The Fang King reached out to his brother. Holding him firmly in his arms Akito was limp with grief. Agito could sense all the feelings Akito was hiding from him: Anger, confusion, sadness, embarrassment and betrayal.

He was trying to make it sound right; he was trying to make it better, less horrible. He tried to fix Ryu Hunter and had only gotten hurt. Akito couldn't help it. It was in his nature to take in stray kittens and in this case a stray rabbit. And it was in Agito's nature to serve those animals for breakfast.

Akito was too emotional distraught to fight it when Agito took over the body. Agito hated to leave him in that state but he would return soon. There was only one thing left to do.

Dark clouds threatened the night sky covering the moon in an angry protest. The wind whipped everything out of its peaceful sleep. The swings swung madly as if possessed children were on them. The trees branches swayed precariously and the night's creatures had taken shelter from the coming storm.

Only two souls were braving the weather: One a midnight blue and the other a silver moon. The blue haired teenager was shaking from either anger or cold. The other with his back turned was as still and silent as a wax figure. The younger teenager spoke first.

"Get out."

His fists gripped hard and his stance was solid despite the raging winds. The silver rabbit on the other hand was defeated without a backwards glance he walked away. The Shark, unaccustomed to immediate compliance was pissed.

"And don't come back!"

He had expected his old rival to start a fight although knowing Akito would never talk to him again he continued to clench his fists and bite his tongue. He couldn't let this go, he had to be sneaky to get his plans past Akito, who by the way had fallen into a deep sleep.

Skating at full speed, Agito couldn't help but crash into another stormrider who had appeared suddenly in his path. He rang out a healthy number of: Fuck. Until he noticed who the fellow drenched rider was.

"Crow!"

The Storm King rubbed his scrapped hands and smiled.

"Agito! Where were you? We've been looking all over."

Before Agito could even ask who they both landed face first in the pavement as someone of unusual mass sat on top of them.

"Fucking pig! Get off me!"

As they all got on their feet again Agito glanced around to see all of who assembled in order of appearance: Ikki, Onigiri, Buchha, Emily, and Yayoi.

Without so much as a hello, the little shark started skating toward Ikki's house. To the disappointment of the entire gang who stood slightly out of place, all ready for justice on the stormrider who had beaten them black and blue. They waited for Itsuki to say something but he was just as dumbfounded. All there was to do was get out of the pouring rain. They hurriedly followed Agito's lead.

Water gushed with welcoming heat. Man, after a few days Agito was nasty. Having slept on rooftops and in parks, after riding all day, every day, with little to eat he was tired. He was just relaxed when he heard someone, probably that moron crow, banging around. He smirked; things were going to go back just the way they were before that damned rabbit.

"Fuck."

Just the thought of that guy pissed Agito off. Despite what Ryu thought, Akito wasn't thinking about the crow very much at all. No. He thought mostly about Ryu. How they had been so close, how many secrets they kept hidden together. A secret bond that no one could understand, not even Agito, who tried to forget the past as much as possible and all those involved.

"Fuck."

Now that he had begun to think about that rabbit, he couldn't get him out of his head. He couldn't be sure that Ryu would just leave Akito and him alone. How was he going to make sure? He also knew that he couldn't get his teammates involved because Ryu would just crush them all again. What was he going to do!

"Fuck!"

Agito had made it back before any of the others; he had also claimed the bathroom. So everyone else was left to find a towel and dry off somewhere else. Some preferred to shake dry (Onigiri) while the girls made hot tea for everyone.

Mikan was pestering anyone for answers about this mysterious silver person. She claimed for the sake of their reputation as Sleeping Forest, it was their duty to get those who creamed her underlings (Ikki and company). Ringo didn't agree or disagree she wasn't listening, she watched Ikki leave the busy scene around them.

She was always watching, so how could this stormrider escape her, who was he? She knew Ikki was upset about Akito but she was more upset about Ikki.

Ikki couldn't sit. He had to escape the chaos of the living room and moved to his bedroom. As he closed the door he sighed. How could one kid disrupt everything he loved? There was so much he didn't know, and not just about AT's but his own teammates, about Akito and Agito.

He was a good friend. He never questioned them about their past, he never once thought out loud that there was something strange about two (three actually) personalities in one body. And he never dreamed that there was one person who could wipe out his entire A-class team?

Then the "Fucks!" came. At first he wanted to see if Agito was alright, then he realized that that was stupid even if he was in trouble _he_ couldn't do anything. To tell the truth if he couldn't get back at that freak soon then his pride not only as a king, but just as a guy was shot. Ikki was depressed. He flopped on his bed and continued to listen to the steady chant of: Fuck. At least they were home.

No! That isn't good enough for King Itsuki. He looks out his window and sees the rain has let up a bit. That kid put his best friend into a coma, he almost killed him. This was not going to get tossed away lightly.

Akito had to accept that this was not alright and if he didn't then maybe he had to set his friendships straight. Who was more important, some freak who hits him and beats up his friends. Or the support of teammates who helped him when there was no one else.

He sat up right away and pulled out his AT's. He was going to solve this riddle tonight. If it meant do or die, Ikki was ready. He wouldn't get his team involved. He couldn't bear it if any more of them ended up like Kazu.

Ume poured some tea for her older sisters as they began to wind down. While they all began to sip the sweet liquid there was a noise. What sounded like a window being banged shut. They turned their heads towards Ikki's bedroom and Ringo immediately ran to get her AT's. Mikan stifled her yawn and followed hurried after her sister. Pumping her fist in the air she kicked a chair out of the way. Tossing Ume her AT's on her way to the door.

"The Forest is awake tonight! Ume, hurry up!"

Agito who had slunk off to bed a while ago couldn't sleep. Despite his exhausted body his mind was racing. He heard a window shut and a door slam closed. Even if he could sleep he couldn't with all this noise. He got up and slid Ikki's door open. It was empty. His plan had to be executed tonight. He swore as he hurried to catch up to the others.

And then the house was silent.

Almost finished! Please, please review! It only takes a few seconds to say, "Hey!" It means so much to me! Thanks again.

p.s. In process of editing older chaps.

EDIT: Man if you see little errors in my chaps feel free to point them out please. Sooo embarrassing. Thanks for reading! Do you know what time it is? REVIEW TIME! YAY!


	10. The Messenger and The Enemy

I want to thank my reviewers who really make my day! Thanks again and enjoy! ~Liars

The Messenger and The Enemy

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

~Nine inch Nails

I am a shadow. Someone you think you know, but don't. You never did and never will. You mistook my sickness and viciousness for frailty and protection. You were wrong. I am not precious. I do not have good intentions. It's simple. The innocence is far gone, besides did we really even have any to begin with?

"Get out!"

I hear him. I cannot forget. Since that moment I've walked aimlessly. Passing couples running for shelter from the rain and I can hear their voices, the laughter turns to screaming. They glance towards me and their eyes are black empty sockets with razor sharp teeth in devilish grins.

I don't want this. My mind is a disease. I'm scaring myself. I begin to run, running until it hurts to breath. I'm drowning; the rain is coming like a hail of bullets, thick wet droplets. I turn into an alley way and duck into a shady bar.

I locate the washroom grabbing paper towels on my way in and mop my face. There is a stranger in the mirror. A blue eyed, silver haired stranger. My eyes are accented with dark circles. And cheek bones gutting out like an Oliver Twist doppelganger, I look like shit.

And then on cue, the tears come and by this time I don't care. I just don't care anymore. Fuck it, fuck goddamn everything's going to hell anyway, why not me too?

The tracker on my wrist begins to flash red. I twist and turn it around and around. It squeezes tight until my fingers turn purple. With the pain I feel calm.

Shaking, from the cold I wrap my arms around myself and sink to the floor. My realization is no one wants me. I don't want me.

"Where is he going?"

The youngest member of Sleeping Forest inquired. The response she received was only an impatient shush. She grumbled something about not finishing her new doll. Mikan and Ringo, were too intent on the chase to pay her any attention. They abruptly stopped, causing Ume to lightly bump into her older sisters. They held their breath as they all spied Ikki stop just ahead of them.

"Someone's coming!"

Mikan whispered excitedly. A strangely dressed stormrider approached the Storm King. He was clad in trench coat, gas mask and pink feathered boa.

"Let's get a better look."

Ringo gracefully glided into the shadows followed by the others. On ground level they could hear the masked stranger more clearly. Something about the new arrival had Ringo searching, she knew him, she knew she knew him, she just couldn't remember who.

"You said you had information about the silver haired freak."

Ikki's anger resurfaced as he thought of his best friend laying unconscious in the hospital.

"His name is Ryu Hunter, or rather The Rabbit. Very little is known to the general public, but speculation to those unfortunate to have come across him is that he's with WIND, similar to the gravity children Hunter has curious abilities with his AT, origin is unknown."

The stranger pulled out a photograph. From their position Sleeping Forest couldn't see who was on it. Ringo only caught bright ocean blue and a flash of white as the picture exchanged hands. She furrowed her brow in deep thought. Ikki crumpled the photo in his fist.

"Akito-!"

With a swish of blue Agito appeared before Ikki and the masked stormrider.

"What about him?"

Ikki almost fell over from surprise. He began preaching how Agito should be at home after being in the rain. That received a kick to the gut but Ikki ever wary of Agito's violent outburst (sometimes disguised for affection) dodged it. The messenger coughed impatiently, redirecting Ikki's attention.

"Would you like to know where The Rabbit is?"

"At this moment The Rabbit is at the Westside construction bridge."

Man this mask is suffocating. Hurry up and leave. Come on guys. Go already.

"Where did you get this information?"

Before Agito could interrogate me I puffed out my chest and deepened my voice.

"A reliable source. My source also told me this stormrider is subject to frequent activity, he's always on the move."

I hate this, I look, feel, and sound ridiculous. I just want them to leave so I can change. Ikki finally takes a hint and rides away. A reluctant Fang King follows after giving me a death stare. I've got goose bumps. The bespectacled Apple and her Sleeping Forest sisters chase closely behind, I sigh and dump the costume in a garbage bin. Scratch my face like a monkey and take out my cell phone.

"There on the move."

"Good work Akira."

He hangs up and pockets the phone, turning to his partner he nods. A small smirk spreads over his otherwise emotionless face. His partner takes out the lighter again, clicks it a few times as he drags on his cigarette.

Yoko turns as two handsome males walk through her dingy bar. She greets them and is waved away. She's miffed and goes back to wiping the tables with her greasy cloth. The men seat themselves in a table hidden in the corner of the bar.

As Kaito exhales he places a metal briefcase on the table. He slides it over to Zero. Who receives it and exits from the booth, casually walking to the washroom, glancing at his silver watch.

Yoko watches from the kitchen window as the men leave with the limp body of the teenage boy. She notices handcuffs had been placed on his wrists. She wonders to herself if maybe they are police or Yakuza, either way she wasn't about to get involved. Her cell phone rings absent minded she answers; soon she will go home to her sleazy boyfriend and have makeup sex. And all is forgotten.

As the RV speeds down the highway, Ryu Hunter is jostled from his sleep. Finding himself in Akito's old cage, with his thin body slumped over his knees in an uncomfortable sitting position. He tries to speak but duck tape has been placed liberally over his mouth.

He attempts to take off the tape but his hands are unusable as he is in a straight jacket. Slight claustrophobia was taking hold of Ryu so he began rather unwisely writhing within the cage. The rattling noise attracted the attention of Zero who had been scolding Kaito about his unsafe driving practices.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going!"

Kaito ignored him as he slammed the breaks at a cross walk while an old lady slowly hobbled in front of them. The Crocodile took this opportunity to light another cigarette, his seventh pack today. All the bumps and turns had worn Zero out as he stepped away from the passenger seat to go take a leak, he heard rustling coming from the repossessed teenager.

Pushing past Zero, Kaito locked the bathroom door behind him. Realizing that the RV was still in motion Zero dashed to the front of the vehicle. Kaito, the ever devious had never needed to piss, he also had been the first to know the little rabbit had awoken. He could hear muffled screams from a mile away.

"Long time no see."

Ryu Hunters glare was no match for The Crocodiles grin. The only similarity between the two was pure hate. Kaito reached his slender hand into the cage, grasping Ryu's silver hair between his claw like fingers. Gentle caressing the strands he exhaled. Smoke lingering in the air.

"I want you to listen closely, you fuck."

Kaito spits, griping the silver hair ferociously. Ryu began to squirm under his grip leaning to the other side of the cage to break the stronger man's death grip. His attempt from immediate pain is futile. With one sharp yank, Ryu stops struggling learning quickly that with obedience the pain will lessen...usually.

"You broke my brother's heart. Running away like a goddamn dog, did you not listen; I said he's a slave to that bitch bird Minami. Now I'll repeat this one last time because apparently you need it fucking spelled out to you. He's f-u-c-k-i-n-g him! When I told you this, I meant for you to r-i-p his fucking throat out! Are we clear now?"

Ryu's scalp was released as he gave what Kaito assumed was a positive response.

"What did you say?"

He rips the duct tape from Ryu's face. Fighting the temptation to cry out in pain Ryu answers warily.

"Your right, I left. It's my fault."

Kaito smirks and unlocks cage. Lifting the teen easily from the circular prison, he lets him go and walks towards the front of the RV.

"I lied when I said Akito never wanted to see you. That was Agito, he hates you. And that's the truth. You wanna know why? Agito is Akito as Akito is Lind. You should know this Ryu, being a MPD freak yourself, by the way how's that going for you?"

Without turning his back Kaito could sense the quiet anger emerging from his puppet. This was all too easy for him. Maybe the drugs won't be necessary but...you never know, especially with genetically engineered psycho freaks. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Zero, I'm ready to drive now."

"Ikki! Ikki, wait up!"

The Storm King turned puzzled to find his housemates chasing after him.

"Ringo, what are you doing?"

It took The Thorn Queen a nano second to reach the Crow.

"I know who that was! Ikki, that stormrider in the gas mask-"

"How long have you been sneaking behind us!"

"I thought you'd be happy, we were trying to help-"

"Help, you don't think I can beat this fucker? I'm the fucking Storm King Ringo; in a real match I could have killed that fucker."

"I never said-"

Leaving a furious Ringo in the dust. Sleeping Forest waited for her word to continue following the bird and the Shark. When it didn't come they idled anxiously.

"Ikki's right. It his fight, let's go home."

All Ringo could do was clenched her fists and turn away. Turn her back from his road. For so long she had seen only his back. The sky is much too far away for a gnarled and twisting Forest to reach. The Forest is connected to the ground, with deep roots and that is what makes it strong. She had to let him go.

For so long I had buried the past. And everywhere I turn I am only reminded of the hurt. The hurt I have caused. The impulse is a defence. It is anger and power.

The grinding wheels of The Clover follow as I pursue any enemy with acute speed and deadly force. When the technique is executed at one hundred percent it can cause death. Or near. I had nothing against the team Kogarasumaru.

Like I said it's an impulse like an addict, I cannot control myself. Anybody who gets in my way will find themselves in the ground. With the impulse all emotion is pushed aside. The only rational mind is the one finding the most efficient way to decapitate the enemy. That's what I do best. I decapitate.

My name is Ryu Hunter.

It's my birth day. Not my real birthday. It has been three years since I was born. Perfected. Three years ago they poked, prodded, injected, tortured, and abused the innocent orphan out. I endured all of that hell, for years, for this one moment. I amthe perfect weapon, obedient, empty of only fear, filled with only malice.

Hunter, my female counterpart is the wise mind of my sick mind. Even from her I had been abandoned. I cannot rely on her, so in turn I cannot rely on myself. My existence is meaningless. How can one person cause my dark heart to flutter, to cry out in sadness and rage at the same time?

Is this love, or obsession?

If it is love then it obviously one-sided. The solution is simple I'll kill Itsuki Minami. If it is only obsession, I'll still kill The Storm King. Isn't love just obsession anyways?

This is my decision; as I ponder from the RV as Kaito speeds down the highway. I should have known this was their plan. In the end I will be the bad guy.

I grin as Zero places The Clover on my feet. After he is finished lacing, he looks up his face is cold, distant. What's new? His emotionless face does not change as he undoes the straightjacket. He doesn't utter a single word.

Once I'm free he gets up and takes something small like a car starter from his pocket. He pushes a button and I feel a prick on my throat. I reach up to touch it but all I feel is metal. I grab with both hands at the collar.

Immediately I can tell what it is, my body becomes numb. I slump forward and Zero catches me he lays me on the bed and walks back to Kaito.

Photographs had been tacked on the ceiling. Kaito and Akito looking like normal siblings. Smiling and laughing, in Kaito's case smirking with a cigarette in his mouth, and his hand affectionately on Akito's head, ruffling his little brothers' ocean blue hair.

My eyes glaze over the many glossy surfaces and spot one photograph. It was a family portrait with, a professional and somewhat emotionally reserved male. In his early thirties with a crop of dark blue hair slicked back in a no nonsense manner and pretty woman with long white-blonde hair pulled back tight in a bun.

She had grey eyes and unhappiness in them, despite her polite smile. At the man's side is a young child of about ten. A boy, whose looks were identical to his slender mother, holding his hand is a one year old baby whose hair was even lighter than his brother and mother. His attention is to the sleeping bundle in his mother's arms. It was a new born baby boy, the only child in the photo to take after the father.

I could recognize that blue hair anywhere it was Akito, or rather at that time Lind Wanijima. Which meant that the one year old baby holding onto Kaito's hand was...Me? It couldn't be I don't remember them. I don't have on memory of my parents at all. Zero told me I didn't have any. I was born in the facility, that could be true but I must have been in that beautiful woman's womb. The most I can remember is waking up in that padded room in a straightjacket. Screaming, and fighting and seeing Zero's face...Did she even want me? She looks so sad.

Is it raining? Why is their water on my cheek? There must be a leak in here. Am I crying? Why am I crying? I can't, not right now, why now? I blink and the tears continue to roll down my face like a little river.

I can turn my head a little which means the drug is wearing off. We must be close now. What am I going to do? I promised long ago that I would protect him, if I hurt Minami, Akito will never forgive me. I want to see my little brother look up at me with happiness not sadness or anger. If he hates me I don't know what I'd do.

My life would be over.

I would die.

The engine stops and I'm lifted from the RV. Zero carries me into a half demolished building. Smoke drifts into my nose and the sound of locks clicking echoes. I'm dropped on the hard concrete floor.

"Everything's according to plan, Sir, on your word."

I could only see the man's feet. There was a bulge in his pant, hidden AT's. He was a G-man.

"Good, set up the perimeter. I don't want any one getting in the way."

Kaito nodded at the other cop, dismissing him. One last puff of his nicotine stick and he ground it out with his snakeskin boots.

"Let's get started."

Still in a semi-paralysed state I could sense another needle injected into my arm. It was like heroine, this intense energy that filled my whole body was what drug H had been designed for. It was so extreme I began to physically shake like I was having a seizure.

Everything blurred and in that same instant become so much clearer. Any doubt I had had about annihilating The Storm King was gone. I had a purpose again. I was as alive as I could ever be. This building heat had to be released. I had to run, to taste the sky and paint it red.

Red with Minami's blood.

"I want you to listen closely Ryu. Itsuki Minami must die. Kogarasumaru must die. Stormriders must be punished. After all they killed our parents."

There was no traffic passing them on the bridge. It was still under construction, so the way had been detoured. Agito stood next to the rail as they waited impatiently for The Rabbit to show. They had been there for about ten minutes already. The rain had fully stopped but everything was slick and wet.

Ikki had been very quiet since he had been joined by Agito. He was trying to keep to himself, but questions need to be answered.

"How do you know that guy?"

He meant for the question to be innocent but it came out more hostile.

"What does it matter, he's not gonna be here for much longer."

Ikki ground his teeth at the response and sighed.

"Fine, then tell me how we crush him."

The Fang King grinned.

"Miss me?"

The two kings whipped around to find a teenager with silver hair, one blue eye and one blind eye. Black pants complete with hooks and black straightjacket, the sleeves reaching his knees. A similar image of what Agito used to wear.

"Fuck."

Agito spat as Ikki rushed at his enemy. With incredible speed Ryu dodged ever attack Ikki launched at him. He yelled at him to get away, it was too late Ikki's body came flying in Agito's direction. He knocked into his small frame winding him. Ikki was unconscious, breathing but useless now.

A chance they had at formulating a plan with a twenty percent success rate vanished once The Crow was down. Ryu advanced upon them as Agito struggled to get Ikki off of him. Rolling his teammate on his stomach Agito jumped up and sent a flying fang at Ryu. Who stopped in his tracks, glancing from Ikki to Agito.

He settled on Agito. He rushed suddenly forcing Agito to flee and regroup. He raced along the rails, sending out fangs with every opportunity. He knew he had to get himself into a more dominant position. Abruptly he stopped. Facing Ryu head on, stunned at Agito's change of course, Ryu smirked welcoming the challenge.

Both poised to strike, Agito sent out a kick that sliced Ryu leg. As Ryu sent his own kigh kick that grazed Agito's arm. Neither injury stopped them as they continued. Attack, defend, attack, and defend. They were so caught up in their personal battle that no one noticed Ikki stirring awake.

He sat up to see blood everywhere. He could see they had been fighting as hard as possible, without killing each other. Why were they restraining so much, didn't they hate each other? The one who seemed the most damaged was Ryu, he was restraining the most.

There was something going on with him. While both were shaking and panting Ryu's leg was never steady. It wobbled beneath him and he noticed Ryu only kicked out with it leaving his uninjured leg firmly on the rail.

Sensing an opportunity to strike, Ikki shot up straight aimed at The Rabbit's good leg. Knocking Ryu off balance he was sent flying over the side of the highway. Agito sighed, he looked at Ikki and smiled for a split second and he disappeared.

Ryu's hooks hand ripped into Agito's legs pulling both of them off the side.

"No!"

Ikki dove off the edge and grabbed Agito's arms. Agito grunted in pain. The hooks started too slid down his shins ripping the flesh more.

"Let me go!"

Sweat built up on Ikki's forehead his was determined. The combined weight wouldn't have been an issue if he hadn't been so tired. Blood and sweat loosened Ikki's grip and Agito had started to fall again. The fall was considerable he had time to reach down and tear the hooks free from his legs.

Concentrating on not biting his tongue he released himself. It was too late to do more than break his fall he tried to slip into a wind stream but there was none. Ryu was descending directly below him causing the air to flow around them. His AT's were useless in this moment. He closed his eyes as he expected to greet the concrete below.

The air had shifted, his hair was being pressed down against the wind, and he was rising. Ryu had caught him and now he was running up the side of the metal rail. Agito couldn't believe what he was seeing. As soon as they reached the highway Agito pushed himself from Ryu's clutches.

He took a few steps away before collapsing, between his enemy and his teammate. He shakily stood up and sent a powerful fang at Ryu. The fang caught him square in the chest. He smiled before he collapsed himself. Ikki rushed to Agito side, helping him stand. Together they limped over to Ryu.

"Agito...Please, let me talk to Akito..."

Ikki looked suspiciously at the fallen form of Ryu then to Agito.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me!"

The once mysterious Rabbit now lay broken before them. Shamelessly he stared at the sky accepting defeat.

"I'm sorry."

Agito pushed Ikki away. And walked a few steps before falling on his knees. Ikki tried to help him up, but his hands were swatted away.

"That doesn't change anything."

Without looking from the night sky Ryu coughed. Agito could see the blood spray. Why was his happening now? He wanted to kill this guy, he had hurt Akito and now he was feeling empathetic?

"I know. Here, you don't trust me then take my Air Trecks."

Agito looked at Ikki, who nodded in agreement. He hurriedly removed his nemesis precious Clover, then backed away.

"See this?"

Ryu fingered the metal collar.

"What about it?"

Agito knew what it was.

"They're tracking us. They're going to take you both in for murder. I was the bait."

Agito knew who it was.

"Who?"

Agito spat out, as Ryu hacked up some more blood and smiled.

"Our big brother Kaito and Zero. Don't worry I won't let them do that."

Protectively Ikki moved in front of Agito as Ryu rolled onto his side. His mouth was dripping with blood. And his leg was still damaged. But he stood up and limped to the rail. He leaned against it his lonely gaze moving from Ikki to Agito who stood closely together. He smiled again and like his mother the smile did not reach his eyes.

"I understand now. If I stay here they'll fill me with drugs and I won't be able to control myself. I'll hurt you again. And I don't want to, not anymore. I'm trying really hard to restrain it, losing all this blood has helped to, but it comes at a price. Your happy with him aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I just wanted to say goodbye. Protect Akito for me, both of you. I couldn't, I broke my promise. I'll have to break it one more time."

He laughs easy and takes a shaky deep breath, suppressing more violent coughs. With eyes still lingering on the full moon, he vanished. Falling, falling, and falling down the rabbit hole.

Ikki moved to help his enemy, to save him from death. Agito held firmly to Ikki hand, unable to move his eyes from his brother's spot. Somehow he was still gazing up at the silver moon. Still searching with lonely eyes for someone to care for him, to love him in a way no one but Akito could have.

Akito could find the blue sky at the bottom of the well. Ryu would have drowned in it. And there was nothing else they could have done for him. Agito started to limp away from the scene. He was scooped up bridal style by Ikki who ran at top speed all the way to the hospital.

Akito had been awake. He had seen everything. And now he continued his silence as he pretends to stay asleep. Tear slowly rolled down his cheeks. He hugs himself in the dark and silent place that was his mind.

"_**No, I wasn't the one who needed protection, Ryu-kun. It was you."**_

_**The End.**_

_**R.I.P.**_

_**If you find mistake let me know. Liars.**_


End file.
